


Music Speaks Louder Than Words

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute!John, band au, maybe some Karkat/Jade i'm not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3035852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is in charge of the school's new band, hoping to enter the national band competition and bring home first prize. However, he is quite fascinated by the silent pianist of the group, John Egbert. Soon they become close friends, but Dave finds himself falling for the mute boy.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dirk Strider is wondering why his younger brother managed to convince him to join the band. Heck, he doesn't even need to go to school. But when he ends up as the drummer, he meets Jake English, the over enthusiastic guitar player. He instantly is drawn to him, but can he make Jake feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Speaks Louder Than Words

Your name is Dave Strider, and you’re really fucking pissed. A few days ago, you took down the stupid posters your cousin Rose made regarding auditions for the school band. Luckily, there were a lot of people hoping to get a spot, giving you more to choose from. Unfortunately, most of them were silly freshman girls who just want to be the lead singer. 

So here you are, sitting in the rather large music room, wishing that the sound of mediocre voices singing the latest (annoying) pop tunes would stop. You’re bored to tears. The only instruments you heard in the auditions were the piano and the acoustic guitar, the players rather good in playing the pieces they chose, but lacked emotion. A giddy girl exited the room, clearly believing she actually had a chance in getting in. Nope. No fucking way you’re letting someone who sang Anaconda into your band. They probably think it’s some sort of god damn joke. 

You take your shades off, running a hand through your hair, before placing the aviators back on. You find Rose towering over you, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. 

“Rough day?” she teased. 

You lean back in your chair and groan. “Don’t get me started.”

She merely smiled a little more and walked out the room, calling the next name. You make yourself more presentable, making your hair fall back into it’s original state. Rose stepped back in, a short kid with messy black hair following her. In his hands there was a notebook, some writing on some of the open pages. You arch an eyebrow. Why is Rose back in here? The kid shoved the notebook in Rose’s direction. 

Clearing her throat, your cousin lifted her eyes from the page. “This is John Egbert. A junior. He’ll be trying out for the keyboard.”

Finally it clicks into place. “Is he deaf? Okay I’m sorry, but please tell him that it will be too much of a hassle if he joins the band.” In the back of your mind, you add, if he’s good enough.

At the moment, John has a look of pure hatred, his hands going wild. He’s probably signing. But seriously, it feels like his eyes are shooting daggers. 

“John is mute, not deaf,” Rose explains. Though her face remains placid, her eyes show that she’s clearly amused with the scene going on.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry!” You throw your hands up in the air, then letting them drop back to your sides. “Well, I guess you can still try out if you want to.”

He looks at you before walking over to the simple upright piano that stands in the corner of the room.  
“He will be playing an original piece, called Showtime.” With that Rose left the room without another sound, shutting the door quietly.

He looks at you expectantly, and you nod.

“Whenever you’re ready.” you say.

He nods back and turns towards the keyboard. His fingers hover of the black and white keys, and then they are playing. And holy shit it’s boring. It’s just one simple melody with a few chords in the left hand. Just like what you’ve heard before from the previous And then suddenly it turns into something greater, with so much more emotion. Before you know it, the dynamics are getting wilder and his fingers are flying across key, and your ears hear beautiful music. The song is over way too soon, and the bright eyed genius is staring at you again. But you have no words. That was beyond anything you’ve ever heard. Sure, there are those videos about the three year old prodigies, but you’ve never got to listen to a skilled person live before. Your mind is racing, but the kid needs to leave with satisfaction. He deserves it.

“The spot for the keyboard is all for you Egbert.”

His face lights up like one of those god damn houses with Christmas lights, and he saunters out of the room just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy the read ouo  
> I probably will not update very often, for I'm pretty busy with schoolwork ;v;  
> I appreciate all Kudos and comments /w\  
> I also apologize for the lack of DirkJake in this chapter


End file.
